Torn Asunder
by Hermione Snape
Summary: The devestation that Kyp Durron caused with the Sun Crusher was more than material. A child grows up with the aftermath.....
1. Default Chapter

Title : Torn Asunder  
  
Author: Vadergirl sithwarriorchick@hotmail.com  
  
Rating : PG -13  
  
Catergory : Drama/Angst  
  
Status: 1/2  
  
Disclaimer: George I luv ya I wouldn't dream of making money off  
  
this . It all belongs to you.  
  
Summary : The devestation the Sun Crusher created was more than  
  
material.  
  
   
  
Torn Asunder  
  
   
  
   
  
The little girl lay on her bed asleep. Her chest fell in even  
  
rhythmn as it inhaled and exhaled. Her cheeks were rosy from sleep and  
  
her little mouth was curled in a grin. In her hands lay a stuffed ewok  
  
plushie that she clutched tightly to her. The moonlight streamed  
  
through her bedroom window and cast its faint light upon her curly  
  
brown head as it lay against a pillow.Her room was quiet as she lay in  
  
sweet repose.  
  
   
  
===============================================================  
  
He stood guard at one of the main hallways in the garrison. He had  
  
just taken up his watch. He stood ramrod straight with his blaster at  
  
the ready. He had only three more days of duty on this planet before  
  
he could go back to his family. He wasnt really allowed to have a  
  
family but the minute he had met Ilse he had been hers and she had  
  
been his. He loved his job but he loved his family even more.  
  
Sometimes the two came into conflict but all that would change in  
  
three days. His request to be transferred to the post on their  
  
homeplanet had been acknowledged and he would be serving there after a  
  
short leave of absence. Behind his visor he smiled.  
  
   
  
======================================================================  
  
The girl dreamnt of a planet with seas as blue as sapphires and  
  
filled with green vegetation. She walked through the forests and  
  
drank from a stream.  
  
" Yucky this water tastes bad." She said and turned to go towards  
  
the beach and oceans. She went underwater and saw that there was a  
  
city underneath the water. She giggled and swam with fish .  
  
" They look funny.", she said. She swam up and suddenly she was a  
  
giant. The planet was a tiny speck on her hand. The planet began to  
  
glow.  
  
===============================================================  
  
He heard the alarms go off. They blared in his ears and suddenly  
  
his comm went dead. He jerked his head and went to a comm located on a  
  
wall. He took his helmet off and dialed his superior. " Sir this is  
  
TK-531. The alarms have sounded and my personal commlink went dead.  
  
What are my orders ?" He heard static and then finally a scratchy  
  
voice came through.  
  
" Rebel.........Sun Crusher........ Supernova.....planet will  
  
explode" His blood chilled at the words he managed to recognize. He  
  
knew now he would never see his family again. The communications  
  
systems were down. He couldn't send them a message. He jerked his  
  
helmet off and tried to gulp as much air as he could into his lungs  
  
because his chest felt so tight. He wanted to cry but stormtroopers  
  
didn't cry. He slammed his fist against the wall and savored the pain  
  
that jolted up his arm. It was all he could do. He took a deep breath  
  
and turned around. He stood at attention and positioned his blaster at  
  
the accepted angle. His helmet was back on and his breathing slowly  
  
returned to a regular pace.  
  
   
  
===============================================================  
  
The sun burst into a million shards and the waves enveloped the  
  
star system in the aftershocks. They were swept away like so many  
  
marbles. The world became bright for an instant and then descended  
  
into total darkness.  
  
But though silence reigned now and forever through the waves of  
  
destruction and chaos four words survived to travel through space and  
  
oblivion.  
  
   
  
" Daddy loves you Krystalynne " 


	2. Torn Asunder Part 2

Title : Torn Asunder Part 2 : The Revelation  
  
Author : Vadergirl sithwarriorchick@hotmail.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Characters : Krystalynne and her mother  
  
Catergory : Drama/Angst  
  
Status: 2/2  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the SW universe George does.  
  
Summary : What happened to Krystalynne after Torn Asunder ?  
  
   
  
Torn Asunder Part Two : The Revelation  
  
   
  
   
  
The door swung open as the little girl was sleeping. The light  
  
hitting her bed and slight body . Hands came to her shoulders and  
  
shook her. The little girl woke up and squinted against the light  
  
shining on her eyes. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
" Mommy ?"  
  
"Get up sweetie right now. Mommy has something to tell you."The  
  
little girl sat up in her bed and faced the older woman. Her mother's  
  
face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. The little girl  
  
had never seen her mother like this.  
  
" Now its just you and me sweetie," the woman hugged the little  
  
girl tightly against her," We're all alone. We have no one but each  
  
other." She murmured as she rocked the child softly. They were her  
  
mantra.The little girl felt smushed and broke the embrace.  
  
"Whats wrong Mommy ?" The little girl looked at the woman with her  
  
little green eyes.  
  
The woman opened her mouth............  
  
===============================================================  
  
She lay in her cot at the orphanage passing her last night in the  
  
cold dank place. Tomorrow she would reach the age of maturity and  
  
leave this place that had housed her for most of her life. The sounds  
  
of her dorm mates could be heard all around her. She was not surprised  
  
some of the cots were empty seeing as how their occupants had snuck  
  
out to visit their paramours in the nearby village.  
  
The moonlight came in through a window and illuminated her face  
  
with its silvery glow making it look pale. Her hair was spread around  
  
her head like a halo. She couldn't sleep she had had a nightmare again.  
  
The same nightmare that had always haunted her. The nightmare that  
  
was no illusion but was in fact true. Her living nightmare.  
  
===============================================================  
  
" No ! No ! You're lying ! You're lying ! " The little girl was  
  
struggling against her mother's calming embrace. Her face was twisted  
  
into a scowl and her tiny body was in a defensive posture as if she  
  
had just taken a physical blow. " I don't believe you. He promised  
  
he'd come back with us ! He promised ! " She was crying now and her  
  
little body gave out and sagged into her mother who rocked her once  
  
again.  
  
Her mother was crying. " I know. I know sweetie but there wasn't  
  
anything we could have done. He was doing his job. He loved you honey.  
  
He would never have done this on purpose believe that. He never wanted  
  
to leave us and especially you." Her words were soothing as she  
  
caressed the catatonic girl on the face. Caressing her cheeks and  
  
making shushing noises.  
  
The little girl's tear stained cheeks burned red from the salt of  
  
her cheeks. Her hands still lay curled up into miniscule fists ready  
  
to take on an adversary. As if she could fight the evil that had just  
  
entered her life. Her mother opened up the covers and settled next to  
  
the girl......................................  
  
===============================================================  
  
She fingered her mother's silver brush as she sat at the mirror  
  
in the bathroom. She raised it and ran it through her brown curls.  
  
They bounced against her shoulders as the brush passed them. The  
  
silver brush had etchings on it and was engraved with her mother's  
  
initials I.P . She had used this same brush every morning of her  
  
married life. It had been a wedding day present from her husband. It  
  
had been her cherished possession.  
  
She remembered how in the mornings as a child she would walk into  
  
her parent's bedroom and spot her mother at her vanity during her  
  
morning toilette. Her mother would put her in her lap and brush sweet  
  
smelling powder on her face with a poofy face puff. The powder had  
  
always made her sneeze.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the other wards of  
  
the State . Each girl had to be ready by six in the morning for  
  
breakfast. Her bag with her meager belongings was on top of her bed  
  
that had been neatly made up. This morning she would walk past the  
  
gates of the institution and go out into the real world.  
  
She made another deft pass and judging her hair to be at its  
  
neatest put her toiletries away. The last thing she put away was the  
  
brush.The last time she had seen her mother happy had been when she  
  
was using this brush...................................  
  
===============================================================  
  
   
  
It had been three horrific weeks in the Petarkas Household. Neither  
  
Ilse or her husband had had living relatives so there had been no  
  
relatives to the door and offer ther condolences. Neighbors had come  
  
by but they had come out of a morbid fascination with death and  
  
destruction. The little girl had eyed them with scorn. Hypocrites of  
  
the worst kind feeding upon she and her mother's pain like vulture's !  
  
The little girl played with her dolls imagining one was her  
  
father . The daddy doll hugged the mommy doll. She placed the little  
  
baby doll in between the two bigger figures. She made the two adult  
  
dolls kiss. She had them walking hand in hand when she heard a beep .  
  
The door hissed open. Her mother's ravaged figure appeared before  
  
her. Once the beauty of her village, Ilse had quickly dissipated into  
  
a mere shadow of her former self. Her skin lay dry and pale , her eyes  
  
were smudged with dark shadows, and grooves had magically appeared at  
  
the corners of her mouth. She walked towards the girl.  
  
" Come on time for beddy bye." The little girl put her dolls away  
  
and followed her mother into her parent's bedroom where she had taken  
  
to sleeping with her mother. Her mother gave her a bath and then the  
  
two had brushed their hair with the beautiful ornate silver brush. The  
  
soft petals brushed and began to lull the little girl to sleep.  
  
" Your Daddy loved us baby." The little girl gave a small nod as she  
  
snuggled closer to her mother as the brush continued to pass through  
  
her curls. Her plump little cheeks rosy pink.  
  
" Would you like to see Daddy again ? Again the girl nodded this  
  
time her eyelids slowly beginning to close shut.  
  
" Well me and you are going to meet with Daddy again. We'll be a  
  
happy family again . You'll see. It will be like it used to be." The  
  
woman talked to herself in a anxious whisper. The crazed look in her  
  
eye would have frightened the child but she had fallen asleep........  
  
===============================================================  
  
She laid the brush abruptly in her bag almost as if she had been  
  
burned by it . But it had not been the brush that had burnt it had  
  
been her memory. How she wished that one could erase those events of  
  
the past that still hurt till this day. Why were they resurfacing now  
  
that she was on her way to begin her life again ?  
  
The young woman picked up her bag and left the dormitory for the  
  
last time. She walked past the hallway and into the mess hall where  
  
breakfast was being served. The few friends she had made during her  
  
stay there beckoned her to their table. She took a seat and the simple  
  
yet substantial food was served.  
  
She had taken the last bite of her eggs when a hush came over  
  
the table . Looking up she saw that her friends had left her. They  
  
soon returned carrying a small cake with eighteen candles lit atop.  
  
The flickering candles burned and gave of their burning essence.  
  
The girl focused on them and the whole room seemed to fade as the  
  
yellow and orange light enveloped her in its illuminant web. She thought,  
  
fire cleanses the spirit..............................  
  
===============================================================  
  
The girl lay on the bed unconscious of what was going on around  
  
her. The woman was frantically pacing around the room talking to  
  
herself. She finally took the bottle of flammable liquid she had kept  
  
in a locked compartment so that her daughter wouldn't have access to  
  
it. She began to douse the room with it. She was crying. She knew this  
  
was wrong but she didn't know what else to do. They would be out in  
  
the street soon. They would starve. Better to die and join their  
  
beloved in the afterlife. They would be together that is what  
  
mattered.  
  
She lit a match from a matchbook she had purchased when the family  
  
had gone camping and they had been "roughing it". This made her pause.  
  
She looked at her daughter so peaceful in her sleep. Could she do this  
  
? Could she end the life of the being that she had brought personally  
  
into this world ?  
  
The lit from the match burned her fingertips and went out. She got  
  
another one and lay poised to light it.............................  
  
===============================================================  
  
" Burn the candles out !" The girl took a deep breath and blew  
  
on the candles on her birthday cake. They went out in one blow and the  
  
whole table cheered. She smiled at them but it wasn't a sincere smile.  
  
She had stopped really smiling a long time ago. She couldn't remember  
  
the last time she had smiled genuinely.  
  
The cake was divided among the table and enjoyed. The young  
  
woman ate but she didn't taste what she was eating. She just ingested  
  
mechanically. The candles had burnt out and had been dropped onto the  
  
floor in the mad rush for a taste of cake. She stared at them.  
  
The ends were charred black. She only saw that shade of black  
  
when things were consumed and destroyed.............................  
  
===============================================================  
  
The smoke snaked its way into her air passages and made  
  
breathing almost impossible. She coughed and coughed. She felt a heavy  
  
languidness in her small body making her feel tired. She knew  
  
something was wrong but she didnt know what it was. Her body wouldn't  
  
let her go without a fight and she opened her eyes to see a wall of  
  
fire.  
  
It gleamed sinisterly at her approaching closer and closer. The  
  
girl looked for her mother and saw her slumped figure on the floor.  
  
She crawled towards the fallen body." Mommy ? Mommy ? Mommy wake up.  
  
Wake Up please ?"  
  
The figure moved and she saw her mother's eyes open " Fire  
  
cleanses. Let the fire cleanse you then we can be with your father."  
  
Her eyes closed and the little girl shook her but her life-force was  
  
gone all that remained was the empty shell of her spirit. The little  
  
girl was all alone.  
  
The little girl hugged the body of her dead mother for comfort.  
  
She didn't know what to do. She was scared and the last person that she  
  
had loved had just died in front of her eyes. She looked frantically  
  
for an escape.  
  
She spotted a ventilation shaft on the corner of the wall that had  
  
not been reached by the fire yet. The little girl used her small hands  
  
to pry it open tearing gashes into her soft hands in the process.  
  
Animal instincts had set in and somehow she found the strength to do  
  
it. She squeezed her tiny body into the shaft and crawled on all fours  
  
away from the fire. She finally made her way to an area of ventilation  
  
that was even smaller than her small body.  
  
The little girl was stuck. She couldn't go back and she couldn't go  
  
forward..........................................  
  
===============================================================  
  
   
  
The young lady hugged her friends good bye. They promised to write  
  
and keep in touch but they all knew that that was a lie. Everyone that  
  
left was on their own and this place had never been a home it had been  
  
a stop along their road.  
  
She had been a scared little girl when she had come in and even  
  
though she had grown up deep down inside she was still that same  
  
little girl.....................................  
  
===============================================================  
  
The girl didn't know how long she had stayed in the shaft  
  
afterwards they would tell her that it had been a whole day. After the  
  
fire had been spotted by neighbors who had called authorities it had  
  
been quickly extinguished. The officials hadn't even known that there  
  
had been a small child until one of the neighbors offered to take her  
  
in. An extensive search had been conducted until one of the searchers  
  
had heard whimpers coming from the ventilation ducts. They had torn  
  
the apartment apart and taken her out.  
  
She was laid on the carpet of the adjacent neighbors house while  
  
the medics examined her.  
  
" Except for mild smoke inhalation. The girl's fine. She was  
  
lucky. The woman was burned to a -" The medic stopped abruptly  
  
realizing how wrong it was to speak of such thing especially to the  
  
victim's child. " Don't worry little lady. You are going to be just fine.  
  
We're taking you some place safe where you will be all right and cared  
  
for". The medic had given her a hug but the girl had laid woodenly in  
  
the embrace.  
  
" Come on we're taking you to your new home"...................  
  
===============================================================  
  
Now she was leaving the "home" that she had been brought to. She  
  
still carried a scar on her left hand after all these years. She  
  
looked at it and traced it with a finger. She made her way to the  
  
front entrance of the orphanage and exited never looking back once. 


End file.
